With the development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, an electronic device provides various multimedia services to users by using various application programs.
Portable electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (a tablet PC), and a mobile phone use a limited battery capacity in consideration of the portability.